


A regular Thursday (or not)

by thatanimefan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Sassy Peter??, Spidey son, dont take this seriously, i wrote this at 3 am with no sleep, no beta we die like men, peter was full on stabed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimefan/pseuds/thatanimefan
Summary: Peter was stabbed on the way to school and decided to just say “oh okay... but school”





	A regular Thursday (or not)

Peter hasn’t been having the beast day. 

For starters he was late for school. 

He woke up to FRIDAY yelling at him (how can an AI even yell at someone??) to get his ass out of bed. Then he almost walked out of the tower without getting breakfast. (Pepper somehow appeared out of nowhere and threw a protein bar at him) Then he missed his train to school! So he decided to swing to school. Which ended with him stopping a mugging. (Come on dude! Who even mugs someone in the light??) But the mugger stabbed his side! It wasn’t even a slice like usual! It was a full on fucken STAB!! Luckily he had a first aid kit in his bag or he would be bleeding out right now. So he wrapped bandages around his waist to stop the bleeding. (They weren’t even good bandages) Peter just was hoping that his healing factor will kick in soon. 

When he finally got to school he was pretty sure that he was going to get detention. 

Peter walked into class and his teacher immediately assigned detention… great… 

Peter though he was safe! But nooo the universe just wanted to mess his day up even more! 

Burning PE his stab wound OPENED BACK UP!! Blood immediately stained his shirt. 

Peter was right now doing planks. He wasn’t supposed to stop for like 2 more minutes. So when he collapse the teacher just had to call him out. “Mr. Parker. I wasn’t aware that you couldn’t do a Plank for 3 minutes.” People started to laugh. Peter was not in a good mood right now so he had to respond with: “I’m sorry but I’m dying right now.” This easily got the teachers attention. “And how so?” Peter just thought ‘can these teachers be any more dumb?!’ So Peter sat up revealing the big red stain on his white shirt. The teacher was visibly shook by the injury. “Parker! What happened!?” The Gym teacher asked. Peter was beyond done with this day. “Nothing really. Just was stabbed during my walk to school. You know. The usually Thursday stuff.” 

Peters Stark-Watch started to bip. When he looked at the contact of who was calling him it said “DAD??” Peter answer it immediately. “KID?!” Yelled Tony’s voice with anger and slight worry. “Karen said you were FUCKING STABBED!” “... Yes?” “And you didn’t tell me why?” “Because… school.” “What the hell Peter!” “Yup. That’s my name.” “Stop giving me sass you little shit.” Tony already sounded annoyed with Peter. Must be a new record! 

But seriously Peter might actually die from this stab wound. “I’ll pick you up from school so Banner can fix you up.” “Fiiiinnnne… at least all the major classes for the day are done.” 

The other kids in his class were really confused on what was happening. 

And that is how Peters Thursday went. He got stabbed, whole class saw him stabbed, was picked up early from school by his Dad Not Dad, then was stitched up by Banner.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t take this seriously


End file.
